


The Royal Guardians of the Seven Seas

by Tardis_Trash



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Trash/pseuds/Tardis_Trash
Summary: ((This is a rewrite of a story I wrote I 5th grade on Wattpad))Yuko Miyamoto is the one of the Royal Guardians of the Seven Seas. It is her duty to protect protect her assigned mermaid princess should the need arise. She was born and raised in the Red Sea Kingdom as it's princess and she is expected to be well-mannered and mature as well as follow any instuctions given to her quickly and efficiently. Her new task is to travel to the surface world to watch over the mermaid princesses as they work to stop the Panthalassa from taking over the sea. But things don't always turn out as planned and Yuko will be discovering this for herself.





	The Royal Guardians of the Seven Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Quickest way to contact me is at Momo_oh_nono on Instagram

So I recently checked this old story on my old Wattpad and I saw quite a few recent comments saying that people liked it. So I'm going to continue it now I guess.

Anyways I play to update often and I will hopefully create an update schedule soon. Though the first few chapters may come out faster since I already know how I want them to go. But I'm just posting this so I don't forget about it in the future. First chapter should be up soon!


End file.
